almost lover
by kisses rain
Summary: – Minerva, comprendo si no deseas compartir tus recuerdos con este viejo maestro pero déjame recalcarte que no percibo al amor ya sea correspondido o no como una tontería, si es que te juzgue lo que temes, puedes estar tranquila – Por primera vez en todo el encuentro le devuelve la mirada a su mentor y decide compartir con el memorias que hasta ese día habían sido solo suyas.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nunca he ganado un solo knut gracias a Harry Potter._

 _ **Nota**_ _: Este_ _fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Me base en el fan Art que mi amigo invisible posteo, el link es el siguiente:_ **. /tumblr_mc99wzMGpk1r72jxio1_**

 ** _Crislu_** _¡Yo soy tu padre! Nah, solo soy tu AL y déjame decirte que ha sido un placer escribirte esta historia basándome en lo que transmitía la imagen, espero que lo disfrutes (o al menos no me mandes un crucio vía email)_

Almost Lover

 _Los amores cobardes no llegan a amores, ni a historias, se quedan allí. Ni el recuerdo los puede salvar, ni el mejor orador conjugar_

 _ **\- Silvio Rodríguez (Oleo a la mujer con sombrero)**_

Una muy joven Minerva McGonagall con apenas veintidós años cumplidos observaba su recientemente vacío salón de clases, había ingresado a la docencia un par de meses atrás y estaba disfrutando inmensamente de la nueva experiencia ya que a pesar de ser un trabajo agotador y demandante, la hacía sentir bastante orgullosa de sí misma y de igual manera agradecida con el profesor Dumbledore – ahora Director de Hogwarts – por brindarle la oportunidad de integrarse al staff de maestros y de manera tácita un escape de la vida insatisfecha que llevaba como empleada del ministerio .

Sin embargo ese día de invierno su tranquilidad se había visto perturbada por una carta enviada por su madre en la que como cualquier progenitora iniciaba con las preguntas de rigor sobre su salud, su alimentación, su empleo y si ya se había aclimatado a la vida dentro del castillo para por ultimo mencionarle de manera muy casual que el hijo del granjero se había casado ¡Al fin! con la aquella muchacha muy linda, hija de otro granjero.

Dougal McGregor, el hombre que había jurado amarla y se había hincado en una rodilla aquella noche llena de estrellas para proponerle matrimonio con una gran sonrisa en la cara y las manos temblorosas sosteniendo un pequeño anillo , se había casado con alguien más para darle la vida que le había prometido a ella . Aún recuerda la noche en vela que paso imaginando al mismo tiempo una vida con grandes metas y una posición reconocida dentro del mundo mágico y momentos de amor, de compañía, de típico encanto domestico junto a Dougal. Una decisión debía ser tomada y así lo hizo, a pesar de ser difícil solo le basto verse reflejada en el futuro como su madre para decidirse, cambio de parecer , rechazo la propuesta de matrimonio y sin darle explicaciones a Dougal se marchó lo más pronto y lejos que pudo .

Huyo de Dougal McGregor, huyo de sí misma para no tener que enfrentar la posibilidad de que podía convertirse en lo que más detestaba, una mujer avergonzada de quien era, de su magia y sus habilidades, atrapada en un mundo que no era completamente el suyo . Creyó erróneamente que sería mucho más fácil superar un corazón roto que distanciarse del mundo mágico y sus maravillas.

Sintió aquella carta quemar dentro del bolsillo de su túnica y unos deseos de releerla nuevamente la invadieron, en alguna parte de su subconsciente se quería convencer de que las recientes noticias eran parte de su imaginación pero la parte más lógica de su ser sabía que solo deseaba torturarse un poco más por haberlo dejado ir de su lado.

Se sentó en su escritorio con las puertas del aula ya cerradas dándole la privacidad necesaria, comenzó a releer las últimas líneas de la carta que tanto pesar le estaban causando. Las palabras seguían siendo las mismas cada vez que repasaba las líneas siempre sonando absurdas, irreales, frustrantes pero tan ciertas, sintió las lágrimas caer primero de manera silenciosa para luego convertirse de manera paulatina en un llanto desesperado por todo aquello que pudo haber sido pero no fue.

 _Dougal McGregor se ha casado_

 _Dougal McGregor se ha casado_

 _Dougal McGregor se ha casado_

Alguien toco a la puerta y ella simplemente decidió ignorarlo .

Los suaves golpes resonaron nuevamente y luego de varios intentos en los que ella no respondió, con un simple " _Alohomora"_ vencieron la cerradura y de un momento a otro se encontró con la figura de Albus Dumbledore imponente ante ella y se sintió como una tonta adolescente dando un espectáculo . Al instante intento componerse más que segura que sus intentos serian vanos ya que la cara aun le ardía de la vergüenza.

– Profesora McGonagall ¿Minerva? –La voz de Dumbledore resonó en sus oídos y tomando una última respiración para calmarse – ¿Minerva, te sientes bien? – su tono delataba cierta preocupación.

–Lo siento Albus, son asuntos sin importancia – contesta arrugando la carta en su puño – son solo noticias usuales de mi hogar.

– ¿Ha pasado algo con tu familia? , si necesitas ausentarte no dudes en pedir permiso, no es inconveniente – los ojos azules del hombre seguían clavados en ella – Es solo mi madre informándome que un amigo mío de la infancia acaba de contraer nupcias – sin poder evitarlo su voz se quiebra al decirlo.

– Minerva, te conozco hace ya algunos años, haz sido mi alumna, mi aprendiz, ahora mi colega y aunque no deseo forzar una respuesta de tu parte espero que me consideres un amigo también – utilizaba un tono cálido como si explicara una teoría en clase – Siempre es todo más llevadero si es compartido, todos los pesos se hacen un tanto más ligeros.

Ciertamente le enternecen sus palabras pero le da temor quedar como una chiquilla tonta e inmadura ante este hombre al que siempre ha admirado profundamente, al notar que aún no le responde Dumbledore vuelve a intervenir

– Minerva, comprendo si no deseas compartir tus recuerdos con este viejo maestro pero déjame recalcarte que no percibo al amor ya sea correspondido o no como una tontería, si es que te juzgue lo que temes, puedes estar tranquila – Por primera vez en todo el encuentro le devuelve la mirada a su mentor y decide compartir con el memorias que hasta ese día habían sido solo suyas.

Con los ojos aun levemente rojos y la voz un tanto temblorosa comienza a relatarle el verano que vivió luego de su séptimo curso, describe a Dougal McGregor y las tardes que pasaron juntos montando a caballo, sus conversaciones y argumentos bajo las estrellas del campo, la fallida proposición de matrimonio y su huida a Londres .

Dumbledore por su parte también le confía parte de la historia de su juventud, el encarcelamiento de su padre, la muerte de su madre y el dolor provocado por la pérdida de su hermana pequeña, Gellert Grindewald hace aparición en los relatos del hombre esporádicamente y aunque provoca sorpresa en su acompañante ella tampoco lo juzga, es simple empatía, va comprendiendo que no es la única a la que un amor perdido ha marcado.

Recordando para ambos es doloroso por ello en ciertos puntos de sus historias hacen pausas para tomar algo de aire , sin embargo en el clímax de sus historias – la devolución del anillo a Dougal y el entierro de Ariana – rompen en llanto y son recibidos por abrazos reconfortantes del uno al otro , son capaces de brindarse perspectiva y apoyo mutuo . Las confidencias intercambiadas entre ambos esa tarde fueron la base de una larga estimación mutua y una gran amistad.

La noche cae para ambos dentro del aula enfrascados en una larga charla finalizando con la oferta de dos tazas de té y unos caramelos de limón luego de la cena

 _ **FIN**_

 _Cuando leí sobre Dougal y Minerva en Pottermore por primera vez sentí pena por ella, fue de seguro una difícil elección, con respecto a Dumbledore siempre me causo curiosidad donde se originó su amistad. Espero haberle hecho algo de justicia a este momento. En fin ¿Un review? Mira que no hieren a nadie._


End file.
